


my pure feelings for you

by mujakinamamade



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujakinamamade/pseuds/mujakinamamade
Summary: I will be there for you through the hard times, even if I can't heal your pain.Because I love you.Those are my pure feelings for you.





	my pure feelings for you

**Author's Note:**

> I got feels and decided to write and post this before episode 2 airs and proves me wrong on what happened after Haru and Rin met. I hope you enjoy!

“Won’t you tell me what happened, Haru?”

Haruka shook his head. It was the third time Makoto asked.

The first time, it had been the very same day _it_ happened, when he went to Haruka’s house and found him curled under his bed covers, with shaking shoulders and red, puffy eyes.

Makoto stayed under the covers too.

The second time was a few days later, when their winter break ended and Haruka announced he was quitting the swim club, with a hoarse voice and expression hidden by his black hair.

Makoto quit the same day.

And a year later, Makoto asked for a third time, after Haruka’s mother decided they should finally move in with his father and Haruka refused to go along.

_Because he doesn’t like change._

Makoto sat by Haruka’s side in silence. Haruka always sat properly, with his legs tucked under himself and his back straight; Makoto found the position uncomfortable. It had been different ever since _that_ day: Haruka was hunching over, his legs pressed to his chest, as if he was trying to become small and disappear.

Makoto had always looked at Haruka for validation, for confidence, for protection.

It was time to return it.

“Whether Haru wants to tell me or not, it’s fine.”

Haruka looked up at him.

“I said it once, didn’t I? That I love Haru.”

The faint pink contrasted with Haruka’s blue eyes.

“That’s why no matter what, I will stay right here. To look after Haru.”

 

Five years went by.

Makoto opened his eyes to look for the source of warmth that had disappeared from his side. He found Haruka sitting by the balcony’s glass door, looking at the winter morning sky.

“Haru?”

“Sorry for waking you, Makoto.”

Makoto sat behind him and put his hands inside Haruka’s hoodie pockets.

“It’s cold.”

Haruka leaned back onto Makoto’s chest.

“Makoto, do you remember? What you said five years ago.”

“Five years…? Oh.”

He remembered what he said, and Makoto remembered how Haruka had clung to him, as if he was afraid he would disappear, and how his shoulders shook silently for a few minutes before he looked back up with red eyes and wet trails going down his cheeks.

“I do.”

Haruka took a deep breath, and turned his face to look up at him.

“Thank you for looking after me. I love you too.”

 


End file.
